Ma nouvelle vie, celle d'une mafieuse
by vidi-crazy-nanis
Summary: Vidia, une simple adolescente pleine de vie se retrouve réincarnée en son total opposé, forcée de recommencer sa vie depuis le début./ Chapitre 1 édité. \\


Haha, voici la version 2 de mon premier chapitre, que j'ai finit après...Euh...Deux semaines d'écriture, voir plus XD J'avoue, j'ai ut des problèmes d'inspiration, mais ledit problème a été assez vite réglé.

Titre : Ma nouvelle vie, celle d'une mafieuse.

Auteur: Bah moi, vidi-crazy-nanis ù___ù (Vidi pour les intimes XD)

Disclaimer: Reborn! appartient à Akira Amano (hélas ! ;___;), et notre très cher Jiraya à Masashi Kishimoto (et tu peux t'le garder lui, -.-')

Note1 : Je tiens à m'excuser d'recommencer ma fic' ainsi, mais le style d'écriture ne me correspondait plus du tout. Ne vous inqiétez pas, j'ai pas trop touché à l'histoire originale (je crois °°'), dans le cas contraire vous pouvez m'écorcher vive ^^

Note2: Chiwie-chan, BelphegorMisteor, Amande et MOYAAAAH, aisni que tous les autres qui ont lu et commencé à suivre cette fic', merci =D Et j'espère que cette version vous plaira autant que la première.

Note3: Pour le moment, la fic' est un peu légère on va dire. Je vous le dit de suite, il y aura un peu de tout dedans, autant du lemon, du yaoi, des couples normaux, mais elle parlera aussi de problèmes qui touche la société (n'vous inquiétez pas, ça tiendra plus de la caricature que d'autre chose) comme la pauvreté, la drogue et d'autres de ce même ton.

* * *

_C'était une de ces journées banales et ennuyeuses de janvier. Le ciel était clair et le soleil brillait faiblement, comme tous les matins. Le vent, se levant peu à peu, refroidissait brusquement tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Quelques oiseaux parsemaient ce ciel, volant paisiblement sous l'œil attentif et affamé d'un chat errant. Celui-ci était affalé sur une clôture de pierre recouverte d'un léger drap de neige. Il était mignon, mais. . .Ses oreilles dont certains morceaux manquaient, et son pelage inégal montraient qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas s'approcher de trop près de lui, malgré son petit air innocent et son pelage caramel. Charmant, mais qu'en apparence. Un sale matous de gouttière, voleur et trompeur, qui martyrise les êtres plus petits et faibles que lui. Hargneux, il s'attaque même aux hommes qui tentent de l'apprivoiser, sortant griffes et dents acérées. Le seul être capable de vous sauver dans ces circonstances, c'est Cooky, le doberman de Jimmy Lelouche. Un chien bête comme un manche à balais, aussi méchant que le chat. En quoi vous sauvera-t-il ? Il déteste les chats, et donc essayera de dévorer, déchiqueter ou ce que vous voulez de ce genre, ce pauvre matous. Étrangement, vous ressentirez de la pitié pour lui, mais vous ne l'aiderez pas. Vous n'avez pas de tendance suicidaires que je sache. Si ? Ha. . . Bon, revenons au récit. _

_Le chat cessa son étude des volatiles pour poser son regard sur une jeune fille au bout de la rue. Plutôt petite, elle cachait la moindre parcelle de son corps du froid par des vêtements épais et chauds. Cet ensemble se composait premièrement d'un bonnet de laine blanc sans motifs, mis à part, sur l'ourlet, un pin's ressemblant étrangement à une grenouille vert-pomme aux pommettes roses et aux yeux rouges. Elle semblait essayer de vous sauter dessus pour je ne sais quelle raison. Venait ensuite une écharpe de laine blanche également, cette fois sans rien qui ne la décore. Elle était partiellement cachée par le col haut et la capuche aux bordures de poils bleu d'une longue et épaisse veste, bleue également. Au dessous des genoux, on pouvait voir apparaître des jambes recouvertes d'un large jean bleu marine, usé par le temps et les trajets à pieds de la maisonnée au collège. Le tout se finissait par des gants noirs en laine, et des vieilles chaussures encore en bon état. Bien sur, elle portait un pull dit « polaire » et un T-shirt en dessous de la veste, mais ce détail de sa tenue n'est pas bien important pour le moment. En dessous le bonnet, on pouvait distinguer une épaisse tignasse brune, des lunettes violettes et un visage marqué par le froid mais qui n'en perdait pas sa joie de vivre. Sous ses lunettes, on apercevait des petites sphères noisettes, profondes et douces qui n'avaient rien à cacher ou se reprocher, au dessous desquelles se trouvait des pommettes roses un tant-inné trop voyantes. Suivait, ensuite, un petit nez fin et des lèvres roses et naturelles. Mais elles n'étaient pas désirables comme certains pourrait le croire en lisant ces quelques lignes. Au contraire, ce n'étaient que des morceaux de chair ordinaires et sans charmes. Sauf peut-être que ces lèvres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire courageusement devant n'importes quelles situations. Tout en elle était cent pour cent naturel, aucune trace de maquillage, et pour ce qui est de la « superficialité », le simple pin's et quelques bracelets et colliers lui suffisaient._

_Elle portait lourdement sur son dos un sac de cours pleins à craquer de livres, cahiers et autres affaires qui lui étaient utiles pour le collège. A sa main droite, elle tenait une espèce de sacoche noire, lourde elle aussi. Un ordinateur portable prêté par la commune. Encore une idée du conseil général, bien sur. Autant dire qu'elle était immunisée contre le froid cette pauvre petite. Enfin, petite, que de taille, assurez-vous en. Elle avait 14 ans à ce moment là. Et pourtant, elle marchait comme un prisonnier qui connaissait son sort prochain. C'était donc le dos courbé par des peines et des souffrances innommées, ou par la fatigue, qu'elle avançait le long de la rue, en direction du collège. Elle essayait déjà d'appliquer son masque de « tout va bien » pour la journée lorsqu'elle passa devant le chat. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir jamais nommé. Pour elle, c'était Buck. Un nom facile à retenir qui lui allait comme un gant. Habituellement, elle essayait toujours de s'approcher le plus près possible de lui, de le nourrir puis de le caresser, sans grands succès. Il lui est arrivé une fois de le toucher sans se retrouver recouverte de griffures et morsures. _

_C'était lorsque Buck s'était fait attraper, mordre et poursuivre lors de sa fuite par Cooky. Il était blessé a point d'en perdre presque tous ses réflexes, et la jeune fille en avait profité pour s'occuper de lui. Elle réussit à le garder auprès d'elle durant 3 jours en secret, puis il s'enfuit en laissant de belles traces de son passage dans toute la maison. Un sale matou ingrat. Seulement, cette fois, elle l'ignora totalement. _

_Elle poursuivait son chemin, étrangement anxieuse. Depuis quelques temps, elle faisait toujours le même rêve. Elle mourrait dans un lieu banal, un jour de cour banal, après une sonnerie de fin de journée banale, d'une manière à la fois banale et incongrue. Mais ce rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar, revenait toujours depuis près de deux semaines. Et la veille, l'horreur se fit plus longue, plus réelle, plus effrayante. Elle se faisait renverser par une voiture noire, conduite par un homme, chose qu'elle avait déduit après trois heures de réflexion intensive, en smoking, en revenant du collège. Elle était seule sur cette même route, un jour de beau temps comme celui-ci, avec ce même drap de neige. Au début, elle avait cru que c'était que le hasard qui voulait qu'il fasse beau ce jour là. Mais elle était un peu superstitieuse, et pour elle n'importe quel petit songe avait son importance et son sens propre. Il devait avoir son message, prémonitoire ou souvenir refoulé, mais il devait obligatoirement avoir un sens. _

_Elle déboucha sur une autre rue, moins déserte que la précédente. Quelques adolescents, comme elle, allaient à pieds vers cet endroit tant haï par les jeunes, même si ils savent que c'est un honneur et une chance pour eux d'y aller. Deux trois voitures passaient prudemment, les chaines aux pneus, évitant autant que possible les glissades et dérapages dut à cette patinoire qui leur sert de route en hiver. La jeune fille, elle, marchait toujours aussi pensivement, tandis qu'elle s'approchait du centre ville, et donc du collège. Elle sortit de sa rêverie quelques instants, saluant tel ou telle de la main, faisant la bise et disant bonjours à ceux qui le lui disaient avant. Puis elle y remit les deux pieds dedans presque immédiatement, oubliant quelque peu ce qui l'entourait, autant les gens que les voitures qui passaient devant elle. Il était certes tôt, mais dans le centre ville, la notion de temps étant presque inutile tant les gens étaient pressés d'aller bosser, ou au contraire, de rentrer chez eux. Le train train naturel pour tous ceux vivant dans cette ville dont le nom n'est même pas utile de préciser tant il a peu d'importance. _

_L'adolescente avançait toujours d'un pas moins abattu qu'avant, mais elle ne regardait pas réellement où elle allait. Alors, sans même prendre le temps de regarder les deux côtés de la route, elle traversa sur un passage piétons. Un coup de frein sonore attira l'attention de la jeune fille, ainsi que des passants. Juste à sa droite, une voiture avait stoppé son avancé et avait dérapé en travers pour éviter à l'adolescente de se retrouver sur le capot du véhicule. La petite brune, elle, resta figée sur place, prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Elle détailla cette auto d'un regard étrange. Une voiture noire presque identique à celle de son rêve. Hasard ou fatalité ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'un homme sortit de sa berline, l'air à la fois énervé et un tant-inné bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la jeune fille, faisant claquer la portière au passage. Il se planta devant elle, passant d'une colère dut à la surprise à la colère dut à cette gosse qui traversait sans regarder. _

- Dites donc, jeune fille, vos parents ne vous ont jamais apprit à regarder avant de traverser une route ? _gronda-t-il de sa voix grave et pressée par le temps, ou le travail._

- Excusez moi, monsieur, _répondit-elle_, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et. . .

- Je me fiche de tes excuses, tu m'as mis en retard ! _s'exclama alors l'homme en perdant son sang-froid._ J'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter les raisons stupides et inutiles d'une gamine inconsciente. Maintenant file, disparais de ma vue. La prochaine fois, tu n'auras peut-être pas autant de chance.

_La jeune fille acquiesça, puis fila à toute allure de l'autre côté de la route sous le regard réprobateur des personnes présentes. L'homme, quand à lui, retourna dans son véhicule, remit en marche le moteur puis partit après quelques manœuvres rapides. La Bleue regarda l'heure rapidement à sa montre. Ce léger incident l'avait mis en retard, déjà qu'elle allait assez lentement ce matin là, c'était pas franchement recommandé d'être en retard au premier cour de la journée à la rentrée des vacances d'hiver. Elle soupira, puis accéléra le pas. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire aux surveillants pour son retard ? « J'ai faillit me faire renverser par une voiture parce que je ne faisais pas attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi » ? Aucunes chances qu'ils ne la croient. Idem pour l'excuse du réveil et des affaires qui ont subitement disparu. Non pas qu'elle soit une menteuse, mais les pions étaient tellement suspicieux qu'il était presque impossible de ne pas avoir à inventer un alibi en béton armé pour paraître crédible. Et ça, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. _

_La jeune fille, ayant retrouvé son sourire habituel, continua son chemin. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, un grand bâtiment perçait l'horizon de béton et d'habitations diverses et variées. Ledit bâtiment semblait chaleureux aux premiers abords. Une façade aux tons doux et tendres apparaissait, invitant les gens à entrer, parsemée de fenêtres aux bordures claires, le tout dans un style moderne. En face, le sol était fait d'herbe et de gazon frais sur les coté de l'entrée. Par contre, en face de ladite entrée, le sol était fait de gravier, de terre et de quelques dalles de pierres recouverts par un fin voile blanc. L'enceinte de l'établissement était cernée d'une clôture de pierres aux tons toujours aussi chaleureux. _

_La seule ouverture, le portail, était gardée par deux adultes, un homme de forte carrure blond et à l'air toujours blasé, ainsi qu'une femme, rousse au visage décoré de mille et une taches de rousseurs, et qui possédait de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle arborait un air pas vraiment agréable. Comme si elle était constamment crispée ou énervée. Et elle avait de quoi l'être, cette pauvre femme. Une fois de plus, des élèves arrivaient en retard au collège, et elle était obligée de les attendre avec son collègue de deux de tension. La Bleue, elle, était encore loin du collège. Une quarantaine ou cinquantaine de mètres tout au plus, juste de quoi voir qu'il y avait encore les surveillants. Un nouveau regard sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle avait déjà cinq minutes de retard. Et à l'allure où elle marchait, il lui faudrait en compter cinq de plus, le temps de traverser la route sans glisser ou se faire renverser. Il faut dire qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment se presser, mais généralement pas au point de trop louper les cours. Bon, ça n'aurait été qu'un simple cours de maths, rien de bien grave. Et puis, les cours, ça se rattrape assez facilement si on connait les bonnes personnes, ou si on a des amis généreux et aimants. Alors la jeune fille maintenait son rythme, pour une fois pas du tout motivée par cette journée chargée. Enfin, pour une fois, c'est vite dit., mais passons. _

_Les cinq minutes passèrent, elle était juste en face du collège, de l'autre côté de la route. Les surveillants, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en pensant qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun élève retardataire. Mais ils la virent, elle leur faisait coucou de la main, un air passablement gêné et désolé accroché au visage. Elle attendit que le passage soit libre, puis elle fonça vers les deux adultes. Eux, l'attendaient. L'homme toujours avec son air ennuyé, et la femme les mains sur les hanches, l'air plus énervé que jamais. L'adolescente arriva à leur hauteur, alors ils l'escortèrent vers leur bureau. Ils y entrèrent, puis les adultes s'installèrent sur des chaises. L'homme partit à ses occupations, et la femme, visiblement plus calme, prit le carnet de liaison que l'adolescente lui tendait. Celle-ci détaillait du regard le bureau. Une salle de la taille d'une chambre normale, avec des murs dont la tapisserie s'effritait peu à peu. Elle était parsemée de petits plans de travail, deux trois ordinateur, et des tonnes de dossiers empaqueté tant bien que mal dans des tiroirs de fer. La femme l'interpela de sa voix criarde, la tirant de sa rêverie._

- Alors, Miss Moreau, on se permet d'arriver en retard le premier jour de classe maintenant ?

- Hum, j'ai eu...un petit problème qui m'a mit en retard plus que je ne le pensais..._tenta-t-elle de se __justifier._

- Je vois. Panne de réveil je présume ?

- Non. Ma mère voulait m'amener au collège ce matin, mais elle trouvait plus les chaines. Donc j'voulais partit à pieds, problème, le portail était gelé, donc j'pouvais plus sortir !

_La surveillante l'observa un instant, mimant l'intéressement à la perfection. Elle soupira, écrivant simplement « verglas » dans la case des retards, puis elle tendis le carnet à l'adolescente. _

- Et finalement, Vidia, t'as fait comment pour sortir de chez toi ?

- Ben j'suis passée par dessus la clôture,_ répondit ladite Vidia._ C'est ça qui a pris le plus de temps en fait, parce que, hum..._elle s'interrompit un petit instant, gênée d'avoir à mentir ainsi. Mais elle se __reprit rapidement, et montra sa veste d'un geste désolé._ Avec un veste pareille...C'était pas franchement facile.

- Tu m'étonnes,_ marmonna l'adulte, se massant les tempes_. Bon, va en cours maintenant, et tache de ne pas te faire remarquer plus que ça.

_La jeune fille acquiesça, puis sortit du bureau des surveillants pour s'engouffrer dans un long couloir blanc, vide et au carrelage bleu et cyan. Le silence régnait en maitre, troublé par les petits pas et la respiration de Vidia. Elle trottinait lestement, cherchant du regard le numéro de sa classe. La salle n°15 de ce bâtiment, normalement. Et bien sur, c'était celle du fond du couloir, la plus éloignée et certainement la moins aimée de tout le collège. Elle pressa le pas, sentant le regard de la tyran de surveillante dans son dos. Elle frissonna, puis arriva finalement devant la salle de mathématiques. _

_Elle regarda en arrière, vers la porte du bureau. Personne. Elle leva la main comme pour frapper à la porte, mais elle eut une seconde d'hésitation. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Toujours personne. De plus, la sortie de secourt n'était pas verrouillée, chose bien rare et étrange. Elle s'approcha de cette sortie d'un pas lent, hésitant toujours. Devait-elle sortir, s'enfuir et flâner en ville tout le reste de la journée ? Ou bien devait-elle entre en cours, un des plus ennuyeux de sa scolarité ? Quoi qu'il arrivait, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, les surveillants l'ayant déjà vu entrer dans l'enceinte du collège, elle ne pouvait partir sans y laisser des plumes, et pas qu'un peu. Elle resta là, figée, perdue une fois de plus dans ses pensées. _

_Soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvra brusquement sur un homme d'âge mur, la cinquantaine à tout casser, les cheveux grisonnant, le visage marqué par le temps. Il recula d'un pas sous la surprise, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à trouver la jeune Moreau juste derrière la porte. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps, dans une parfaite synchronisation. Puis l'homme se reprit et laissa la place à la jeune fille d'entrer._

- Alors, Vidia, vous daignez enfin vous montrer ? _plaisanta-t-il._ Entrez donc, on commençait à s'inquiéter pour vous.

_La jeune fille entra et sortit alors son cher et tendre cahier de liaison, l'ouvrant à la page des retards. Le professeur lu, signa et lui permit de s'assoir à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire au dernier rang, à côté de la sortie de secourt. Puis commencèrent alors deux longues heures d'une matière assez compliquée qui aurait pu être plus attractive si M. Richard essayait moins de jouer au jeune. Généralement, ses cours se résumés à des exercices barbants, de la dictée de leçon et des moqueries attirant la plus part des fois un énorme silence dans la salle. M. Richard s'approcha alors du tableau, écrivant un problème assez compliqué. Mais il s'arrêta soudain, et se retourna, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, tout en essuyant ce qu'il écrivait._

- En fin de compte, je vais vous dicter ce petit problème. Comme ça, vous vous remettrez plus facilement dans le bains des études.

_La mâtiné se passa dans un ennui plus que total. Les deux heures de mathématiques étaient longues, et à la fin de la deuxième heure, M. Richard les retint tellement longtemps en classe que les élèves se loupèrent la récréation. Les deux heures suivant étaient composées de physique-chimie et d'histoire-géographie. De quoi pousser des collégiens au suicide, surtout si on sait comment sont les enseignants de cette classe pour ces matières. Des tyrans, psychopathes et sadiques, qui offrent aux pauvres étudiants trois tonnes de devoirs par semaine, qu'importe qu'il y ait des contrôles ou non. La sonnerie du midi résonna dans l'établissement. Tout d'abord le silence suivit cette « douce » mélodie, soudain, certaines portes furent ouvertes sans ménagement par des adolescents pressé de manger. Vidia en faisait bien évidement partie, bien qu'étant la dernière à sortir de la salle d'histoire-géographie._

_Le self était bondé, extrêmement bruyant mais c'était déjà plus agréable qu'un silence de mort dans une salle de classe. Vidia papotait tranquillement avec deux de ses amies, Emma et Lanie. Toutes trois se connaissaient depuis dix ans, sachant tout sur les deux autres. Elles discutaient donc de tout et de rien, enfin, surtout de rien, quand un garçon, châtain aux yeux clair, vint à leur table et interpella la jeune Moreau. Il faut que je vous prévienne à son propos. Je parle de Vidia, bien sur. Comme vous l'avez certainement compris, c'est une jeune fille relativement calme, qui se veut discrète et qui est assez généreuse. Seulement, ce n'est pas à son avantage. Elle n'est certes pas naïve, elle ne se laisse pas facilement impressionner et ne rentre pas dans telle ou telle histoire sans avoir assuré ses arrières avant. Mais sa générosité lui vaut une réputation de bouche-trou et fille faible. Du coup, beaucoup lui demandent si elle peut leur rendre tel ou tel service, sans pour autant qu'elle obtienne quelque chose en retour, ou même il arrive qu'elle doive faire les devoirs de certains élèves assez habiles d'esprit pour réussir à l'embobiner. Et donc, c'était ce que Jimmy, le jeune adolescent en question, essayait de faire pour la quinzième fois depuis le début de l'année. Il souriait niaisement de toutes ses dents, pas très blanches au passage, attendant impatiemment la réponse de la jeune fille. Elle, elle semblait réfléchir un peu. Les prof' leur avaient déjà offert de bon cœur de quoi faire pour la semaine à venir, donc elle n'aurait pas le temps nécessaire pour aider le garçon. De plus, elle n'avait pas franchement envie de s'overbooker avec les devoirs de quelqu'un d'autre. Jimmy frappa alors de la paume de sa main la table qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé, pour faire réagir Vidia. Lanie et Emma réagirent alors au quart de tour, se leva et le fixant d'un regard noir et glacial._

- Hé mais pour qui tu te prends là, pauvre con ?_ gueula (c'est le cas de le dire) Lanie de toute sa voix_, Depuis quand tu te permets de jouer à la brute, sale fils à son pôpa qui nous sert de proviseur. Tu te crois pour quoi, Dieu peut-être ?

- C'est vrai ça ! Et puis, quand tu demandes quelque chose, ais au moins la politesse d'attendre la réponse plutôt que de presser Vidi comme ça, connard ! _poursuivit Emma sur le même ton._

_La dispute continua pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, durant lesquelles ils étaient au centre de l'attention. Élèves comme professeurs et membre du personnel du collège avaient les yeux braqué sur les trois gueulards, sans pour autant intervenir. De un, parce que Jimmy Lelouche était le fils du directeur, de deux parce que les deux jeunes filles avaient une assez mauvaise réputation. Lanie était une délinquante aux tendances plus que violente contre qui que se soit, et quoi que se soit. Mais bon, elle s'était un peu calmée depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'espèce d'accueil pour jeunes délinquants où les flics l'avaient posé. Emma, elle, avait un tempérament tout aussi fort, mais elle utilisait moins ses poings et plus les mots. Car comme tout le monde le sait, les mots peuvent faire aussi mal, voir plus même, que la douleur physique. A elles deux, elles formaient un duo de choc lorsqu'il s'agissait de démolir quelqu'un, ou d'envoyer paitre ceux qui essayaient, comme Jimmy, d'utiliser Vidia n'importe où et n'importe quand. De vrai gardes du corps d'une efficacité rare._

_La dispute prit fin, et les trois amies sortirent du réfectoire, blablatant toujours autant, comme si e rien n'était. Elles marchèrent quelques minutes, à la recherche d'un petit quoi tranquille, qu'elles trouvèrent sans grandes difficultés. Un simple banc, assez vieux mais en bon état, sous deux platanes imposants, entouré d'une herbes habituellement verte, cette fois recouverte d'une poudreuse éclatante. Elles s'assirent donc, et entamèrent une discussion des plus intéressantes, une de leur préférée : parler de leurs rêves de la veille. Lanie commença, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Son rêve était assez amusant:_

_Il était neuf heure du matin, Lanie, Vidia et Emma étaient chez la première, alors qu'elles devaient aller en cours. Affolées d'être autant en retard, elles sortirent en trombe de chez la furie, arrivant en un temps record au collège. Là, elles furent envoyées chez les surveillants pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Seulement, ceux-ci étaient occupés, et ils les envoyèrent à l'infirmerie. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir une vaste salle de la taille d'une classe, le mur droit orné de trois énormes et bien remplies armoires Didle. Premier choc. Que faisaient ces armoires dans une infirmerie ? Continuant leur inspection, elles virent une télé écran plat sur le mur du fond, avec juste en face un canapé en cuir et des poufs de même matière. Second choc. Depuis quand le collège avait-il autant d'argent pour s'offrir ça ? _

_Lanie sortit de la salle, choquée à vie, ou du moins pour la journée. Dans le couloir, elle fut interpelée par un professeur d'histoire-géographie assez bizarre. Un homme de la cinquantaine, les cheveux blanc en crinière de lion retenue sur le front par un étrange couvre-chef. Sur le visage se trouvaient des lignes de peinture roue, et le nez était encadré par deux verrues. Oui, vous avez bien reconnu Jiraya du manga Naruto. Vous n'avez pas rêvé, à l'inverse de Lanie. Le vieillard lui avait demandé de sortir son carnet de liaison, ce qu'elle chercha désespérément de faire, lorsqu'elle vit avec effroi que son sac était vide, mis à part une petite gomme usée. Prise dans un excès de colère, elle envoya ladite gomme en plein sur le visage du professeur. C'est alors que deux ninjas tout de noir vêtu surgirent du plafond. Je tiens à préciser qu'il était impossible de voir le visage. Lanie écarquilla les yeux en grand, rit un peu d'un air gêné, puis prit ses jambes à son cou. Malheureusement pour elle, les deux hommes la poursuivirent jusque dans la cours de récréation. Tous trois se mirent alors à tourner inlassablement autour d'un platane. _

_Une image étrange apparut alors, comme dans les cartoons ou les mangas. Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit, on pouvait y lire « Pendant ce temps, en Italie.. ». On apercevait alors une étrange échoppe, tenue par Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn et Bianchi. Deux personnes en armure, ladite armure composée de polystyrène de couleurs différentes, s'approchèrent d'eux. Reborn marchanda longtemps avec eux, puis les malheureux goutèrent un biscuit. Ils tombèrent immédiatement. Puis vint un autre type, tout sourire, qui le demanda alors combien il leur devait pour les douceurs que les deux autres avaient mangé. Bianchi répondit alors que trois paquet de P'tit Lut suffiraient, ce à quoi il répondit que c'était de l'arnaque. Le bébé mafieux rit, articulant avec peine que c'était ça, le risque du trafic de gâteaux. Tsuna, quand à lui, essayait de ramener à la vie les deux cadavre, chose qu'il réussit on ne sait comment._

_Puis le rêve retourna sur Lanie et ses deux assaillants qui courraient toujours autour de l'arbre. La jeune fille s'arrêta d'un coup, reprenant sa respiration, un bras levé en direction des deux ninjas. Elle releva la tête, et dit en un souffle:_

_-Stop ! On fait une pause !...J'en peux plus..._

_Ainsi s'acheva le récit de Lanie Longueville. Ses deux amies la dévisagèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire. Tout d'abord, Miss Longueville leur envoya un de ses regard réprobateur et un tant-inné noir, dans l'espoir de les calmer. Mais l'euphorie la gagna elle aussi, et elle éclata de rire à son tour._

- Non mais toi, franchement...T'es une folle qui s'est enfuie d'un asile, avoue ! _s'exclama Vidia entre deux rires._

- Oui, je l'avoue ! _dit Lanie en plein délire._

- Haha, en tout cas, y'a un truc qui te correspond vraiment pas dans ce rêve, _fit remarquer Emma_.

_Les deux autres se retournèrent vers elle, arquant les sourcils et la regardant comme si s'était la première fois qu'elles la voyaient._

- Bah oui, vous voyez, vous, Lanie qui se dépêche d'aller en cours ? Elle est plus du genre à les sécher, _reprit-elle._

_Les deux acquiescèrent, riant de plus belle. Vint alors le tour d'Emma de raconter son songe du jour. Elle leur expliqua alors qu'elle ne se souvenait absolument plus de son rêve, ayant juste l'impression qu'il était aussi stupide que le premier, et qu'il parlait de koalas...Alors, Vidia leur raconta son rêve en détail, expliquant que ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle refaisait toujours le même rêve, et que la veille, il s'était empiré. Elle leur confia alors ses craintes et impressions, paniquant légèrement. Emma lui posa une main sur l'épaule, tentant de la rassurer._

- Allé Vidi, c'est qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus !

- Y'a pas de quoi paniquer comme ça Dear, tu verra, ce soir quand tu rentreras chez toi, tu sera en un seul morceau, en pleine santé.

- J'aimerais bien vous croire à cent pour cent....Mais j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment....

- Raah mais n'y pense plus, _s'exclama Lanie_, pense plus à....euh...._elle réfléchit un court instant._ Euh...Aux pitits oiseaux dans le ciel qui se font bouffer par Buck le Chat !

_Toutes trois se regardèrent, une foi de plus, pour encore rire. Mais celui de Vidia était plus forcé qu'autre chose, tentant d ne pas alarmer outre mesure les deux filles qui l'accompagnaient. La sonnerie retentit, au grand dam des collégiens. Les cours recommencèrent alors, aussi barbant les uns que les autres._

_Ce que les trois amies ne savaient pas, c'est que parfois, les rêves et cauchemars peuvent devenir réalité. La fin des cours s'annonça plus rapidement que la Bleue le pensait. Elle sortit alors, toujours dernière, l'anxiété et la peur toujours présentes. Elle arriva devant le collège,la rue était plus vide que les autres jours, la neige tombait avec une lenteur peu commune, comme si le temps ralentissait. Cella devenait oppressant pour l'adolescente qui traversa alors la route sans prendre la peine de regarder. Coup de chance, pas une voiture n'était présente à ce moment là. Alors, elle continua son avancée, puis arriva devant la route qu'elle avait emprunté le matin. Celle où elle faillit se faire renverser. Plusieurs personnes étaient avec elle, des adultes principalement. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, attendant que le passage piétons soit libre pour le traverser. Vidia eut comme un malaise assez léger. Plusieurs adultes la rattrapèrent, s'inquiétant de sa santé. Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle en déduisit alors que c'était le stress ou quelque chose de ce goût là. Elle les remercia d'un sourie pour finalement se relever en titubant. Soudain, une voiture noire, celle du début de journée, fit son apparition. Un nouveau malaise, plus fort que le précédent. Personne ne la rattrapa. La voiture s'approchait de plus en plus. Un coup de frein. Un hurlement. Puis le noir complet._

_Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas de petite blessure, ou des blessure pas grave au point de la tuer. La collision était trop forte, et tout c'était produit tellement vite. Une semaine après le drame, on enterrait le corps de la jeune fille. Le lendemain, Lanie toucha à l'alcool et la drogue, pour ne plus s'en défaire. Emma, quand à elle, fit une dépression tellement grande, qu'un moi après, c'était elle qu'on enterrait._

_

* * *

_J'pense pas avoir fait trop de fautes d'orthographe. Si c'est le cas, dite le moi ;)

Si vous ne voulez pas mettre de review pour une raison ou une autre, c'est pas grave XD Du moment que l'histoire est lu, j'vais pas me plaindre =D

Ha aussi, le rêve de Lanie, j'l'ai déjà fait pour de vrai. J'étais totalement morte de rire quand je me suis réveillée ='D

Bon, j'retourne bosser dur pour le chapitre deux, Bye-biee~


End file.
